Crazy For You
by Cara Miro
Summary: This fic tells about one of the possible ways how Yamato told Sora how he felt about her. He sings for her at his concert. I know, know... this plot is so cliche... but I suffered Last Song Syndrome when I heard Crazy For You by Spongecola and my friend J
1. You're so close but still a world away

Ballet Kitty: Hello, hello to all of you! How I've missed you… This time, I hope I don't get any flames, like my last fanfic, _Do you Remember_. The flames were so bad and I got so hurt that I deleted that fanfic. Anyway, I'm re-publishing this without the lyrics… Seeing as we can't publish lyrics anymore…

Spaced1715: Yeah…. She even cried when she read those flames. I'm already warning you, she's dreadfully sensitive. If you have any corrections for her fics, please give them gently…

flower ella: I'll say it now for her… Ballet Kitty **does NOT** welcome flames at all… Like Spaced1715 said, she's extremely sensitive to other's comments.

* * *

Yamato is in love with Sora but doesn't know how to tell her. So, in his next concert, he sings a song that reflects all his feelings for her.

I know this is **_so_ **cliché, but I suffered LSS (last song syndrome) when I heard _Crazy for You_ by Spongecola. And blame my _crazy_ friend Jayson for asking me how to court a girl… That's why this whole thing will be focused on Matt…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, which belongs to Toei Animation, or the song _Crazy for You,_ which belongs to Spongecola. I only have 9000 pesos in my bank account, which is equivalent to more or less than $160, and I cannot afford a lawyer with only $160 or 9000 Pesos… Don't sue me, please… Above all: **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**Crazy for You **

**_Matt:_**

"Uhm… hey Sora." Matt Ishida said to a mirror, "I have something to tell you… You might hate me for this, but it's how I feel… ARGH! It's no use! I sound so stupid!"

He ran to his bed and buried his face in his pillow. "How will I tell her!" He shouted at his ceiling, "I've tried everything, but nothing seems perfect enough! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

knock knock

"Come in!" Matt shouted at the door.

"The door opened to reveal a boy with bushy brown hair named Tai Yagami. "Honestly, Matt," Tai said, "With the way you were shouting, "The whole building could hear you…"

"Well sorry." Matt grumbled. "How do you tell a girl you love her without looking like a fool, huh?" he added as he was randomly strumming his guitar.

"Well, I dunno." Tai replied, "But I guess it depends on the person admitting. If you're more of the athletic type, keep inviting her to your games and tell her that she's your inspiration."

"Like you did with Mimi, huh?" Matt asked, smirking.

"Uh… maybe, yeah." Tai replied, blushing. "Anyway, why don't you write a song for Sora and sing it for her at your next concert?" he suggested, with an evil look in his chocolate eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" the blond asked, hitting himself on the head. "Where'd you get the idea?" he asked his friend.

"Well, you were strumming a guitar, man." The brunette replied, "And you have a band right? So that's where I got the idea."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tai, you're a genius!" Matt shouted, raising his arms in mock praise.

Tai made his way to the refrigerator while singing "Matt loves Sora" at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Tai!" Matt shouted over Tai's loud voice, "You were worse than this when you wanted to ask Mimi out after your game against Hoshi High!"

Matt left the room to get some paper to write his latest song, thinking, "I hope I could get some inspiration for this song."

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Tai muttered at the blond's back. "Oh yeah! Good luck with that song!" he added.

But Matt barely heard him. He was now in his room, on his desk. He randomly strummed his guitar and started putting random words into the music.

"Hey, these lyrics sound good!" he thought to himself, "I'm beginning to like this whole song writing business… Tai's a genius!… Well once every ten years…"

Matt continued composing the song. He got a few bad notes, but he managed to remedy them. He was also able to put the perfect lyrics, which reflected his feelings for Sora. He was doing well until…

"MAAAAAAAATT!" Tai shouted bursting into Matt's room, "You done with that song yet?"

"I was nearly done, Taichi." Matt replied snappishly, "Until **_YOU_** so rudely interrupted me."

"Well, _sorry_." Tai apologized. "Sora was on the phone a few minutes ago, saying that Akira asked her to your concert!" He added urgently.

"Akira did _what_?" Matt shouted, grabbing Tai by the collar of his shirt.

"He – asked – her – out!" Tai said slowly.

"I'm gonna kill Akira for this." Matt muttered with fire in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, "He is going to be so dead."

"She turned him down anyway." Tai said reassuringly. "She was probably hoping you'd be the one to ask her." He added speculatively, "You're one lucky guy, Ishida."

"At least she turned him down." Matt muttered, "I'll ask her tomorrow, after class."

"The whole group will be watching… Can't wait to see you break down, trying to ask Sora to your concert." Tai snickered.

"Curse you, Yagami…" Matt swore under his breath.

* * *

Hope it doesn't suck…. If it does, please break it to me gently… And blame the experiences of my friend Jayson that's why it's all focused on Matt.

Even if it stinks, please REVIEW anyways! But I really hope you enjoyed this. Bye!


	2. You see I'm crazy for you

Ballet Kitty: Hello! This is the second and last chapter of _Crazy for You_. I might miss this story a bit. But I don't know, I'm feeling pessimistic about the outcome of this story… Please, people, I hope you liked this one. Anyway, I'm re-publishing this without the lyrics… Seeing as we can't publish lyrics anymore…

Spaced1715: You've always been a bit pessimistic ever since sixth grade, Kit. **To the readers:** I'm already warning you, she's dreadfully sensitive and pessimistic. If you have any corrections or comments for her fics, please give them gently…

Flower ella: I'll say it now for her… Ballet Kitty **does NOT** welcome flames at all… Like Spaced1715 said, she's extremely sensitive to other's comments

* * *

Yamato is in love with Sora but doesn't know how to tell her. So, in his next concert, he sings a song that reflects all his feelings for her.

I know this is **_so_ **cliché, but I suffered LSS (last song syndrome) when I heard _Crazy for You_ by Spongecola. And blame my _crazy_ friend Jayson for asking me how to court a girl… That's why this whole thing will be focused on Matt…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, which belongs to Toei Animation, or the song _Crazy for You,_ which belongs to Spongecola. I only have 9000 pesos in my bank account, which is equivalent to more or less than $160, and I cannot afford a lawyer with only $160 or 9000 Pesos… Don't sue me, please… Above all: **NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Matt was thinking how he could ask Sora to the concert. "Would you do me the honor of going to my concert tonight?" he mumbled, "The honor? Don't be old – fashioned, Matt."

"How about 'You think you could go to the concert with me'?" a male voice suggested from behind Matt.

"No, too wimpy." Matt replied, "Sora would laugh at me."

Matt turned around and saw a maroon haired boy named Izzy Izumi.

"Hey Izzy," he said greeting his friend. "How long have you been listening?" he added.

"Only long enough to find out you want to ask Sora to your concert." He replied innocently. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." He added reassuringly.

"You better go ask her now, Matt." Tai added sneakily, "I heard that Kenji is planning to ask her the minute this class is over. So hurry up."

"All right already!" Matt snapped at his friends, "I'll go ask her already!"

Matt went over to where two girls were talking. "Hey Meems. Hey Sora." He said.

"Hi Matt." Mimi replied. To Sora she smiled and said, "I guess I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone."

And with that she waved at them and ran to Tai and Izzy.

"Hey." Sora greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much really." Matt replied, "I just want to know… Do you… do you…"

"Yes?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Doyouwanttogowithmetotheconcertlater?" Matt asked in one breath.

"Huh?" Sora said puzzled, "I don't get you. What did you say, Matt?"

"Okay, Sora," Matt said slowly, "Do you want to go with me to the concert later"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sora said cheerfully.

"YES!" Matt shouted triumphantly as he ran down the hall to Tai, Izzy, and Mimi.

"Well?" Tai asked as his friend ran up to them, "How'd it go?"

"From the way he was shouting and running, I guess she said yes." Izzy snickered.

"I knew she would say yes." Mimi smiled lightly, "She likes you a lot you know, Matt."

"But don't get your hopes up!" Izzy said quickly, "Cause… you just might get upset if she rejects you…"

"IZZY! Don't be a killjoy!" Tai said slapping Izzy on the head, "She could be in love with him too you know!"

"We'll find out later." Mimi said.

To Matt Tai asked, "The song ready yet?"

"Yeah, it's ready." Matt replied.

"Good luck!" Tai, Mimi, and Izzy snickered.

**Later that night:**

There were screaming fans all over the Odaiba Coliseum. Of them were screaming "I LOVE YOU, MATT!" Others were screaming for the other members of Matt's band.

But Matt's group of friends were all cheering for Matt. The girls, namely, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei even brought pompoms to use. The guys were just shouting and teasing Matt from the audience. Sora, on the other hand, was just wondering why her friends were acting like a bunch of idiots, and why Matt was more nervous than usual.

"How's the concert going?" Matt asked after they finished their second to the last song for the night.

The fans replied with screams.

"That's good to hear." Matt continued, "This next song is gonna be the last for today… It's for someone really special to me, hope she feels the same way as I do."

"**WELL GET ON WITH IT!**" Tai, Davis, TK, Izzy, Jyou, Cody, and Ken shouted.

"**YEAH TELL US WHO THE GIRL IS!**" Mimi, Kari, and Yolei agreed, "**We're all _dying_ of curiosity here!**"

"Okay, since there are _some_ people dying to know who's the special girl," Matt relented, "Sora, this is for you."

Then he just sang it.

(A/n: just imagine the version of Crazy for You by Spongecola if you are a Filipino. If you're a non-Filipino, just imagine the lyrics of Madonna's version… but given a rock twist.)

"We better leave Matt and Sora alone first." Kari suggested.

"Okay, just meet us at the ice skating rink in fifteen minutes." Jyou said.

When the rest of the group was gone, Sora and Matt just stared at each other in silence until Sora said,

"There's something you need to know, Matt."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the courage to do so…" Sora muttered.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Matt encouraged her.

"I love you, Matt. Ever since we first met." Sora admitted, "But I never thought that you would love me too…"

"Well, I love you too, Sora." Matt said as he put his arm around her, "We better go to the skating rink, the others are probably waiting for us."

"Just one more question." Sora said as they walked out of the coliseum, "Why were the guys cheering for you and why did the girls have pompoms with them?"

"Long story, Sor," Matt mumbled, "Long story…"

* * *

At last! It's done! I hope you enjoyed this story… Please review… Bye!


End file.
